Carnie Carnival Madness
by Sable-eyed-lily
Summary: In Harry’s latest attempt to introduce Draco to the Muggle world, he takes him to a carnival… A MUGGLE carnival… How many ways could this go wrong? Warning: so Fluffy, it’ll make you want to heave… SLASH


**Carnie Carnival Madness**

Author: Sable-eyed-lily

Genre: Humor/Romance

Rating: K+

Summary: In Harry's latest attempt to introduce Draco to the Muggle world, he takes him to a carnival… How many ways could this go wrong? Warning: so Fluffy, it'll make you want to heave…

A/N: This was originally going to be a part of my Muggle Contraptions Drabbles, but it turned out to be too long for that, so here it is!!! Hope you enjoy! Happy Readings!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or any of the characters. They all belong to JKR. I just play with them. And just insert whatever else is included in the usual disclaimer.

**Carnie Carnival Madness**

"Is this what the muggles do in their free time?"

"Sometimes." Harry smiled. In his efforts to 'de-purify' the blonde, he'd decided to take him to a fair being held near their town. "I never got a chance to visit this when I was a kid. The Dursleys didn't exactly approve of this sort of thing."

Draco growled under his breath at the mention of Harry's relatives. "That just makes this all the more endearing, doesn't it?" The emerald eyes beamed with happiness. "Harry, what's that?"

Harry glanced at the stand. "That's cotton candy." Draco's nose crinkled in disgust. "It's not actual cotton." Harry explained, "It's like a huge cloud of pure sugar."

"Pure sugar?" Draco repeated, a glazed expression of bliss on his face. "Buy me some now!" He commanded.

"Come on." Harry said with a laugh, dragging him over. The line was long, as they waited. He saw Draco pull out his wand. "No," Harry hissed, "Just wait a few minutes."

"But I want the cloud of pure sugar _now_." The blonde whined. "It would only be a few compulsion charms and stinging hexes. It wouldn't even hurt them.. much…" Draco deflated at the stern expression on the other man's face. "Fine…"

"What color?" The cheerful girl asked ten minutes later.

"Draco?" Harry glanced at his lover, and saw him watching the taffy puller with awe. "You know what? Just give us one of each color." Harry prodded his shoulder. "I'm guessing you want to try the green first?"

"Slytherin colors, how thoughtful." Draco grabbed it from him. He looked puzzled for a moment.

"Just pull off a piece and eat it."

Draco looked at him suspiciously, before popping a chunk in his mouth. He chewed for a moment. "Harry! It's gone." He said, looking amazed. "Is it magic?"

"Nope, purely muggle."

"A wizard probably invented it, and a muggle stole the idea." Draco replied dismissively. Harry sighed, before pulling him along through the crowds.

~~~~~~~~HD~~~~~~~~

"I'm not so sure about this Harry…" Draco said nervously.

"This is a very romantic thing to do. People do it all the time in the movies."

"Of course," Draco sneered, "Only some flea-bitten muggle could come up with this absurd.. thing."

"It's called a Ferris Wheel, Draco." Harry sighed. "Just relax. We're half way to the top."

Draco grabbed Harry's arm in a death grip when their little box lurched suddenly. "Why is it stopping?!"

The green-eyed man chuckled under his breath. "They're just letting on a few more people. It'll be smooth sailing in a moment."

"Harry? What exactly is keeping us from falling to certain death?" Draco's skin was growing paler by the second.

"Well…" Harry looked stumped. "…I guess it's all the steel and cable."

"You put us on a ride that you don't know anything about?" Draco's voice was icily calm.

"It's perfectly safe, Draco. People hardly ever die on these things." Harry tried to reassure him.

It had the opposite effect. "You mean to tell me," Draco's voice was rapidly rising in volume, "That you put us on some muggle death machine?!"

The box lurched again as they traveled even higher. "There's nothing to worry about." Harry insisted. "People only get injured if they do something stupid on the ride. Now just relax… We're almost to the top."

"I don't like this. No, I don't like this at all. I should have listened to Mother when she insisted I marry Pansy. We would have had lovely Malfoy heirs running around the grounds with the white peacocks. I will fall to certain death, and they'll have to mop up my squishy parts." Draco was muttering quickly under his breath. The car came to a rest with a screeching halt. "Why is it stopping?! Why is it stopping Harry?!"

"Oh, I erm… Well, the thing is…" Harry faltered at the glare his boyfriend was sending him. "I-I may have toldtheattendant-tostopatthetop." Harry finished in a rush.

"I beg your pardon?" Draco's eyes were an icy storm cloud.

"Now, don't kill me Draco." Harry pleaded. "Remember, deep down you really love me." Harry continued hastily at Draco's raised eyebrow. "_Very_ deep down. And I may have paid the attendant to stop our car at the very top…" Harry braced himself for the explosion. He wasn't disappointed.

"YOU DID _WHAT!_" Draco screeched.

Harry winced. "Calm down, Draco! It was suppose to be romantic. It's a romantic gesture! Ask anyone!"

"You've left us up here to die! We're suspended hundreds of feet off the ground, and you want me to _calm down?!_"

".. Or not." Harry cringed.

"I want off, _now_." The infuriated blonde snarled.

"We can't get off. We're hundreds of feet off the ground. And-"

"-And who's fault is that? This is horrible. I knew I shouldn't have trusted you when it comes to muggle things!"

Harry glared. "Draco, we are staying up here for the next twenty minutes. So be quiet and enjoy the atmosphere."

Draco looked flabbergasted. "Enjoy the atmosphere? What atmosphere?! This is by far, the worst date I have ever- _Mmmph!_"

Harry had silenced the stubborn blonde the only way he knew how. Quick as lightening, he'd smashed his lips against Draco's. At first, Draco stiffened and attempted to shove him away, but Harry refused to be rebuffed and firmly held onto the blonde until he relaxed. Soon, it became a battle, with teeth clashing against each other, and their tongues were fighting for dominance. Eventually, they had to pull back for breath. Draco had a dazed look on his face, and Harry was radiating smugness.

Harry raised an eyebrow, and Draco seemed to snap back into reality. "That was… adequate." Harry continued to stare at him. "I.. fine, I may have to rethink my complete hatred for all things muggle, happy?"

~~~~~~~~HD~~~~~~~~

"Harry, what are those?"

"Hmm?" Harry glanced at the booth. "Oh, it's a shooting game. You use a plastic gun." Harry explained further at Draco's blank look. "It's like metal wand that muggles use to hurt or kill other people. They're fake at this game. They only shoot corks, and you have to hit the dummy."

"Oh… I want to play!" Draco dragged him to the stand. "Give me the muggle _gum_." He commanded the attendant. The poor man looked confused and offered up a piece of bubble gum. Harry came to the rescue and handed him the ticket. "Now Draco, Hold the _**gun**_ in your hand and pull the trigger. Just be sure to aim-"

"-I've got this, Harry." Draco made a shooing motion. "I don't always need your help."

"But-" Harry cut off at Draco's glare. He held up his arms in surrender.

Draco held the gun in his hand, and paused. Harry smirked in satisfaction. "Where's the-" Draco stopped when he saw the smug look on his lover's face. "Never mind." He twisted the gun around, looking for the trigger Harry had mentioned.

"Umm… Sir?" The attendant stepped forward to help, right when the gun went off. The man writhed in pain on the ground, as Draco looked on in shock. "You-you hit me in the bollocks." The man moaned.

"Where's my prize?" Draco demanded, not caring at all that the man was still rolling on the pavement.

Harry grabbed Draco by the elbow, and pulled him away. "Don't look back, and walk fast." He hissed.

"But, Harry." Draco tried to pull back. "I won. Don't I get a prize?"

"You hit the man in the _bollocks_. I hardly think he's in the prize giving mood."

"You told me to hit him."

"When did I say _that?_"

"You said to hit the dummy with the corks!"

"I said dummy, as in the plastic people on the stage!"

"Well, that'll teach you to be more specific next time!"

~~~~~~~~HD~~~~~~~~

"Harry…"

"What, Draco?" Harry asked in exasperation. He was still miffed at him for the whole 'cork incident'.

"I want you to win me that." Draco pointed at an obscenely large bear. It was taller than Draco's whole body. Harry squinted at the heart the thing was holding. '**I Love You Beary Much**'.

"Draco, I could buy you that bear at the store for fifteen sickles."

"I want my bear to be won out of your show of macho strength and athletic ability."

"Fine." Harry sighed. He handed the man several coins, and grabbed a few of the basketballs. The goal was to throw it inside of the hoop. Harry concentrated, and fired. It bounced off of the rim with a dull thunk. Harry used up his other two balls, each with the same result. He glanced at Draco, who was pouting. Harry inwardly crumbled. He could never resist the pout, and Draco knew it. "I'll try it a few more times."

~~~~~~~~HD~~~~~~~~

"Okay, Draco," Harry sighed. "I'm done. I give up."

Draco's eyes shot up to his. "What?"

"I give in, this game is impossible. I'll win you a bear somewhere else."

Draco leaned in, and hissed in his ear. "Where would we be if you had that attitude when the Dark Lord was attacking? Hmm?"

"That was difficult, I admit. But this thing is bloody impossible."

Draco sneered at him, "It's no wonder you were never a Chaser. Your aim is worse than Longbottom's. Move aside, Golden Boy. I'll show you how it's done." Draco threw the ball, and watched as it bounced harmlessly to the ground.

"Oh, yeah… You really showed me." Harry said smugly.

"Shut up, Potter. We're not leaving this stand until I have won that bear." Draco growled. "Hand me the money."

Harry's heart sank as he passed on the money. Draco meant business, which meant…

~~~~~~~~HD~~~~~~~~

"Dracoooo" Harry whined. "Please just stop already."

"Just one more time Harry. I swear I'll get it in this time." Draco huffed.

"You said that three hours ago!" Harry exclaimed.

"It'll just take a little longer…" Draco bit his lip in concentration.

"Draco! Everyone else has left! Even the attendant has left!" Harry was about to scream in exasperation.

"DAMN IT!" Draco yelled. "Just a little more to the left, and it would have been a homerun!"

"It's a basketball game, not baseball." Harry corrected absentmindedly. Harry snuck up behind him, and kissed him lightly on the shoulder. "Come on, love, let's go home. There we can celebrate a real winning score." Harry leered.

"I'm not leaving until I'm done." Draco snarled. Harry grabbed the ball from his hands, walked up to the basket, and dunked it through. Draco raised an eyebrow. "Cheating Mr. Potter? I'm shocked. I thought you were full morals and scruples."

Harry grabbed the bear, and handed it to Draco, who smiled at it happily. "Well… I guess you'll just have to punish me then, won't you?" He murmured against his ear.

"Mmmmm… Let's go home, Harry." Harry pulled him close, and apparated them into their flat.

"Harry.." Draco stifled a yawn. "Thank you for the bear…"

Harry inwardly sighed. The yawning was a clear sign that there would be no sex that night. "Come on, time for bed."

"Just lemme rest my eyes a minute, and I'll be.. ready for that.. punishment of yours." Draco's eyelids drooped and his speech was punctuated with yawns. Harry picked the protesting blonde up bridal style, and stumbled down the hallway.

"Course, love." Harry put him gently on the king sized bed. He began to pull off his shoes, and eventually left Draco in only his boxers. The blonde was snoring softly, the large teddy still in his one hand.

A very Slytherin idea popped into his head, and an evil smile crept on his face. Harry ran for the living room. He grabbed the camera and took several pictures of Draco cuddling the bear. Harry smirked. Now he had blackmail if Draco ever tried to spend four hours at a game booth again. Who said that Gryffindors couldn't think before their actions?

**Fin**

**Sooooo… What did you think? Love it? Hate it? Lemme know!!!!**

**XOXO**

**Sable-eyed-lily**


End file.
